Conventionally, as disclosed in the following Patent Literatures 1 to 3, there has been known a pneumatic tire where a carcass ply is wound from the outside to the inside in the tire width direction so that the distribution of tension applied to the carcass ply is changed whereby tension in a portion of the carcass ply at a position where the carcass ply easily contributes to the tire rigidity is increased thus enhancing steering stability performance.
The following patent literature 1 discloses the pneumatic tire which aims at the enhancement of steering stability of a tire. In the pneumatic tire, a carcass layer has the single layer structure, the carcass layer is wound around bead cores from the outside to the inside in the tire width direction, end portions of the carcass layer are arranged inside the bead cores in the tire radial direction, and the end portions of the carcass layer are wound around the bead cores from folding positions to the outside in the tire radial direction to an extent that the end portions of the carcass layer do not wrap the bead cores.
The following patent literature 2 discloses a tire which aims at the substantial reduction in frequency of the occurrence of tire breaking at an early stage by winding a carcass ply around bead cores from the outside to the inside in the tire width direction.
The following patent literature 3 discloses a pneumatic radial tire having the structure where a carcass ply passes along a more tire outer surface side than bead fillers, and both end portions of the carcass ply are wound around and supported on bead cores on both sides from the outside to the inside. This structure can contribute to the reduction in weight of the tire and can maintain rigidity of the tire without lowering performances such as steering stability of the tire.
Conventionally, there has been also proposed a pneumatic tire where a carcass ply is wound around beads from the inside in the tire width direction to the outside in the tire width direction, and an inner liner and rubber chafers are mounted on an outer side of the carcass ply. When the rubber chafers are disposed on the inner liner in an overlapping manner, the rubber chafers are adhered to the inner liner. In this case, at least an outer surface side of the inner liner is made of low permeability rubber so as to prevent the permeation of air into the tire. However, the low permeability rubber has a small modulus value and the rubber chafer has a high modulus value and hence, there exists a drawback that it is difficult to make the low permeability rubber of the inner liner and the rubber chafer adhere to each other because of large difference in a modulus value.
In the following Patent Literature 4 which is conventionally known, the pneumatic tire is disclosed where air bubbles generated in the inner liner and the carcass ply are suppressed by partially forming slits in the inner liner thus preventing lowering of inner pressure. Patent Literature 5 discloses a pneumatic tire where run-flat performance is enhanced by disposing reinforcing rubbers different from side wall rubbers outside and inside an inner liner layer.
Conventionally, there has been also proposed a pneumatic tire where a carcass ply is wound around bead cores from the inside in the tire width direction to the outside in the tire width direction, and an inner liner and rubber chafers are mounted on an outer side of the carcass ply. When the rubber chafers are disposed on the inner liner in an overlapping manner, the rubber chafers are adhered to the inner liner. In this case, at least an outer surface side of the inner liner is made of low permeability rubber so as to prevent the permeation of air into the tire. However, the low permeability rubber has a small modulus value and the rubber chafer has a high modulus value and hence, there exists a drawback that it is difficult to make the low permeability rubber of the inner liner and the rubber chafer adhere to each other because of large difference in a modulus value.
The following Patent Literature 6 which is conventionally known discloses a pneumatic tire which aims at the decreasing a heat generation amount of the whole tire by maintaining a function of preventing rubbing of rubber chafers against a rim and by suppressing the generation of heat in the rubber chafers at a low level and at the increasing the durability during traveling in a run-flat state when an internal pressure of a tire is lowered. To achieve such an aim, the rubber chafers have two layer structure consisting of a portion which is in contact with the rim and a portion disposed adjacent to the portion and forming the inside of the tire.
The following Patent Literature 7 discloses a pneumatic tire which includes: a carcass ply which is wound around bead cores from the inside to the outside in the tire width direction; and an inner liner which forms an inner surface of the tire and is made of an air non-permeable rubber member aiming at preventing chipping of a bead toe at the time of assembling a rim or at the time of removing from the rim without deteriorating the durability of the bead. The pneumatic tire has the structure where a toe inner rubber layer extending outward in the tire radial direction is formed between a terminal end surface of a rubber chafer which is disposed outside in the tire width direction and reaches and terminates at a bead toe portion and an inner surface of the inner liner in the tire width direction, the toe inner rubber layer has rubber hardness of 60 degrees or less, and the rubber hardness is increased in the ascending order of the inner liner, the toe inner rubber layer and the rubber chafer.
The following Patent Literature 8 discloses a tire which aims at the prevention of the occurrence of a damage on an inner liner at the time of assembling or removing from a rim. In the tire, an air non-permeable rubber which forms an inner liner exhibits poor adhesiveness. To increase adhesiveness of a contact portion between a rubber chafer made of hard rubber and an inner liner, a first insulation rubber layer having excellent adhesiveness is interposed between the rubber chafer and the inner liner. In the tire, rubber hardness of the first insulation rubber layer is set smaller than rubber hardness of the inner liner.